In a multitude of applications (e.g., photo editors, games, etc.), there often is a need to take an image of an individual or other subject and identify/understand the segmentation between different parts of that subject, for example a segmentation between hair and skin. For instance, hair and skin segmentation may be used in automatic hair generation for personalized avatars, background blur for privacy in video chat, etc. In existing skin/hair segmentation methods, typical approaches require some type of user interface having a workflow that asks the user to explicitly indicate hair and skin components. For example, a user may be prompted to manually identify pixels in specific regions of an image.